


How Proud I Am

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Baseball game, Love me some of that step-dad Whizzer, M/M, rip a tray of brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer gets into an argument with a baseball mom at one of Jason’s games





	How Proud I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 (Whizzer gets into an argument with a baseball mom at one of Jason’s games and Marvin just stand back, smiling like a dork because Whizzer is being an embarrassing dad OMG) as suggested by RoofingDoggo

Marvin zipped up his hoodie and crossed his arms awkwardly to warm up. The baseball season had just started up and the temperature seemed to be just above freezing. Jason and his teammates seemed to be unphased by the weather, Marvin could not say the same about himself. He could proudly admit that he hates these games. He wanted to support his son but the team sucked almost as much as the sport itself did. The only redeeming fact about being dragged to these games was seeing Whizzer’s eyes light up after every, non-disastrous throw or how he gripped Marvin’s arm with apprehension before every pitch. Marvin didn’t understand why he got so excited, but was happy to be able to watch his passion of the game. 

 

This game was particularly terrible because the bleachers on the other side of the field had broken because of a bunch of preteen boys repeatedly jumping on it until one of the supports gave out. So, all of the parents of kids from either team were shoved onto the one remaining set of bleachers. Of course Marvin had to go to this game because neither Trina, Mendel, or the lesbians could come so he was stuck there. 

 

Whizzer tapped nervously on the metal seat, a hand held Marvin’s arm with a death grip as Jason walked up to the plate. “You got this buddy!” He cheered. 

 

Marvin nudged Whizzer with his elbow. “Is there any hope for the kid?”

 

Whizzer smiled awkwardly. “I  _ really  _ want to believe in him.” He shrugged and sighed. “We’ll just have to hope my extra coaching has actually stuck.”

 

They all held their breaths as the lanky pitcher prepared to throw. Marvin closed his eyes until he heard the “chink!” of the ball hitting the bat and watched as Jason scrambled to the next base. Whizzer, shot up and cheered. Marvin clapped alongside him, a bit guilty about how he surprised he was that Jason actually hit the ball. 

 

A mom from the opposing team who was sitting two people away from them shot up suddenly. “He threw the bat!” She yelled. Marvin didn’t even know what she was talking about but Whizzer reacted quickly. 

 

“He did not, the bat rolled and you know it!” He yelled back. 

 

“Is there a problem?” She snapped.

 

Whizzer laughed sarcastically. “Yeah I’ve got a problem. You seem to have it out for  _ my kid!” _

 

_ Wait did Whizzer just say that Jason was his kid?  _ Marvin thought and smiled giddily to himself.

 

The woman looked aghast. “I’m simply confronting the mistake your kid made!” Something lit up in Whizzer’s eyes. Marvin watched as his gaze shot to the tray of brownies on the seat in front of them. A spot that someone could have sat but was instead used to seat baked goods. 

 

“Say that again.” Whizzer said completely monotone. The lady simply leaned in closer to Whizzer unaffected by Whizzer’s almost vague threat. 

 

“Your kid should be penalized for his mistake. It’s dangerous and I won’t sit here and let it happen. Whizzer smiled and let his foot drop to the seat bellow and slowly flipped over the tray.

 

“Whoops.” He said unapologetically. The woman gasped, and looked ready to explode.

 

“Okay, Whiz!” Marvin interjected grabbing Whizzer’s hand and pulling him away from the bleachers and over to the fence. They sat in silence for a little bit as Whizzer calmed down. Marvin finally spoke after about ten minutes. “You called Jason  _ your _ kid.” Whizzer scratches the back of his head nervously.

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess I did.” He swayed back and forth awkwardly. “Is that okay?”

 

Marvin grinned. “Of course! I’m actually glad. Your just as much of a dad to the kid as I am.” He takes both of Whizzer’s hands in his and looks up at him. “I’m glad you think of him as your son.”

 

“I’d be honored to be his dad.” Whizzer smiled warmly. “He’s a special kid.”

 

“Yeah,” Marvin sighed. “He really is.”


End file.
